Noche de Cuento
by arissita
Summary: No hay nada mejor que los cuidados de una madre y el pequeño James lo descubre después de una pesadilla... Mala para los summary, es mi primer oneshot


Hola, esta es la primera historia que subo!!

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB por comprar los derechos

**Noche de Cuento**

-¡Mami! - un pequeño se removía debajo de las sabanas mientras le gritaba a su madre - ¡Mami¡Mami!

En ese momento su madre encendió la luz de la habitación de su hijo y corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? - Le pregunto su madre abrazándolo aun con las sabanas envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo de 4 años - ¿Una pesadilla? - Acaricio lentamente su cabello, para tranquilizarlo.

-Un mostro, mami... un mostro me susto - El pequeño hundió su rostro en el pecho de su madre mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a ella, derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, corazón, todo esta bien... mami ya esta aquí - Beso la mata de cabello castaño para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Desde el momento en que supo de su existencia en su vientre, lo adoro con locura y el tiempo paso volando, pequeños raspones jugando, una minúscula cicatriz en su pierna... recuerdos sobre su corta vida que adoraba.

La joven madre estuvo unos minutos junto a su hijo, susurrándole pequeñas palabras de consuelo y amor, cuando lo sintió calmado lo recostó de nuevo en su cómoda cama y al tratar de levantarse para dejar dormir a su hijo, sintió un pequeño agarre en su mano izquierda. Volteo hacia un lado y pudo ver a su hijo con miedo en su carita.

-No me dejes, mami - Y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a surcar por su rostro.

-Nunca te dejare, tesoro, mami jamás te dejara - Lo acostó sobre su regazo y lo arrullo.

Unos segundos después, el pequeño hablo.

-Contame un cuento, mami.

-Esta bien... - la joven madre sonrió cuando su hijo, expectante, la miro con amor - había una vez, 3 pequeños magos, eran mejores amigos desde siempre: una niña muy inteligente y mandona, un niño pelirrojo que le gustaba mucho comer y un niño moreno que le encantaba meterse en problemas y que todos conocían como él-niño-que-vivió. A los dos niños les gustaba mucho volar en sus escobas, jugar quidittch y...

-¡Como a papi y a tío Don! - Grito emocionado el pequeño. Su madre sonrió asintiendo.

-Así es, mi amor, como a papi y a tío Ron... el-niño-que-vivió no tenía mamá ni papá y un mago malo lo quería matar, igual que a los dos amigos de él... 7 años estuvieron en la escuela, juntos, peleando en contra del mago malo que los quería matar.

Paro un momento con su cuento para observar a su hijo, este luchaba por mantener abiertos sus ojos color esmeralda y seguir escuchando. Su madre beso su frente y siguió con su relato.

-Cuando los tres magos tenían 17 años por fin pelearon con el mago malo, el-niño-que-vivió hizo todo lo posible contra el mago malo... sabes, él-niño-que-vivió siempre había dicho que quería un mundo sin maldad para que tu pudieras crecer sin miedo y sin peligro...

-¿Él niño mago sabía de mi? - Susurro el pequeño con sus ojos cerrados. Su madre sonrió.

-Así es, corazón, él-niño-que-vivió sabía que tu pronto ibas a nacer y él me prometió que ibas a vivir en un mundo mejor... - en ese momento, sus ojos castaños se empezaron a llenar de agua y hacia un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara y no salieran lágrimas de sus ojos - después de pelear mucho tiempo con el mago malo, él-niño-que-vivió logró derrotar al mago malo con ayuda de sus dos amigos, de aurores del ministerio y la orden del fénix…

-¿Y quién es el niño mago, mami?

Estuvo apunto de contestar la pregunta de su hijo, cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo de su casa, por el marco de la puerta apareció una silueta masculina que reconoció inmediatamente. Se acerco a donde se encontraba ella y su hijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermy? – Pregunto con preocupación su esposo.

-Un mostro, Harry… un mostro asusto a James – Le contesto Hermione observando detenidamente el rostro de su hijo, que ahora dormía placidamente en brazos de su madre.

Harry se acerco a los dos tesoros más importantes de su vida, besó suavemente a su esposa en los labios y en la frente a su hijo, Hermione abrazó con su brazo libre a Harry que ahora estaba en cunclillas junto a ellos.

-Por cierto... James – susurro bajito, para no despertar a su hijo – el niño mago… es papi – susurro observando a Harry con una sonrisa.

- - - -

Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, y es una gran emoción para mi que hayan llegado hasta el final de mi pequeña historia.

Ojala sea merecedora de un review... ya saben como es, solo den click en GO y adelante!


End file.
